


The Bone Fiddle (A Fanmix)

by singthestars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the incredible story, The Bone Fiddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bone Fiddle (A Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/gifts), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bone Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573857) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 
  * Inspired by [The Bone Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573857) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



 

 

[The Bone Fiddle Fanmix](http://www.sendspace.com/file/57hlaa)

1\. Darling Corey - _Crooked Still  
_ 2\. Scarlett Town - _Gillian Welch  
_ 3\. Flora - _Crooked Still_  
4\. Dead Flowers - _The Rolling Stones  
_ 5\. Mountain Song - _Keller and the Keels  
_ 6\. The Ballad of Curtis Loew - _Lynard Skynard  
_ 7\. You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive - _Patty Loveless  
_ 8\. Play it All Night Long - _Warren Zevon  
_ 9\. Little Margaret - _Carolina Chocolate Drops  
_ 10\. Shady Grove - _Jerry Garcia and David Grisman_  
11\. Blue Sky and the Devil - _Trampled By Turtles_  
12\. Wayfaring Stranger - _Emmylou Harris_  
13\. Dress Blues - _Jason Isbell_

 


End file.
